Owls and Cauldrons
by Newt Scamander III
Summary: Harry after being forgotten by Ron and Hermione meet a girl called Leila, she is like him in so many ways that he feels she may understand him like no one ever did. Quidditch, Laugh, Magic and Exams.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing, unfortunately. All belongs to JK Rowling. Except for Leila and Alex Steinberg who are totally mine._

**_Thanks for reading my fiction, hope you'll like it. _**_Sorry for the mistakes I may have done, english is not my mother-tongue language._

_And I know there is some things that may not correspond to the novel, but since I introduced a new character I guess nothing is the same._

_Enjoy! And don't forget to review ;)_

_Newt'._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1:<em>**

**_The trials._**

It all began that evening, that rainy evening of October. When Hermione was sitting here near the window in the Gryffindor's common room. It was the fifth year she was going to pass in Hogwarts, and she was already studying for her OWLs, and had a lot of preoccupations due to her Prefect duty. Ron as well has been named Prefect, and had been quite bullied by Fred and George. As for Harry, he felt more alone than ever, and felt really bad about how Ron and Hermione had behaved towards him. So his main activity was just to stay somewhere anyone could not annoy him too loudly. The library was perfect for this, he stayed with only Hermione while talking about nothing else but school stuff. And Neville who suddenly began to work more especially in herbology classes.

The only thing Harry has been encouraged to do was Quidditch, and this was as well the only thing he could do to feel better. Being on his broom took all the bad thoughts from his mind and he was truly feeling happy.

Unfortunately, everything does not last that way, Harry had been provoked by Seamus and after this event, he just would not go on the Quidditch pitch when Seamus was here. Which meant it was almost never.

Harry was sitting in front of the burning fire of the chimney, wondering if he had any real friend.

« -I'm going to bed Harry, you should do the same.

-G'night Hermione. He answered without moving a finger.

-Good night Harry. »

She grabbed her books and went into the girl dormitories. Harry did not moved at all, he was thinking, and thought sadly about his parents.

« -Don't be that sad Harry. Said a soft girl's voice.

-Who are you? Said Harry looking at a quite tall girl with short chestnut hair and bright green-brown eyes.

-Leila Steinberg.

-I never saw you before.

-I'm a sixth year, and I'm not showing myself often. She said looking at him.

-Well, I'm not sad. Harry lied.

-Do not lie, I would not be the only one to say you're sad, I can see it on your face Potter.

-Well it doesn't matter that much. I don't want to talk about it right now.

-Do as you wish Harry, but staying alone does not make you stronger. Answered the girl who sat in the closest armchair. »

She was wearing quite unusual muggle clothes, but it fitted her quite good, thought Harry while looking at her. A jagged skinny denim trousers and a t-shirt from some muggle rock band.

She got an iPod out of her pocket and Harry was agape.

« -Is this allowed into Hogwarts? Finally said Harry to the girl.

-No idea, I only use it during the night anyways. She answered putting green ear pods into her ears. You wanna listen?

-No…Er… Actually it's been a while since I haven't listened music.

-I've got most of British muggle rock band like the Who or the Beatles.

-Well anything will be okay. Said Harry who gave her a smile without remarking it. »

He took an ear pod and began to listen to what he believed to be something from the Rolling Stones. Leila began to sing, and soon was followed by a mumbling Harry. They looked at each other, and Harry realized he was smiling.

« -You know Harry, about what is written in the Daily Prophet. I believe you. And I'm not the only one who do. Trust me.

-What do you mean? said Harry.

-People are afraid Potter, afraid that You-Know-Who's back. But I'm not afraid, my life has been quite unfair lately and I promised to my parents to make them proud.

-At least you have parents… Said Harry giving back the ear pod to Leila. »

He looked at her and realized he had made a mistake. Leila looked at him with ferocity, eyes full of tears.

« -My parents are dead Potter, they died less than a year ago. I've got no remaining family. Except from McGonagall. And some eloigned muggle cousins.

-McGonagall is from your family? Said Harry.

-She's my great-great-aunt. She led me an apartment into London, protected with all the charms she could made. But she can't stay with me during the summer Holidays because of this freaking Order of the Phoenix. »

Harry smiled when Leila said this about the Order. At least he was not the one to dislike this a bit.

« -Well, Leila, what do you know about the Order?

-I guess as much as you do. Created by Albus Dumbledore when You-Know-Who came to power in the early 70's. Has been more than 45 members, all powerful or smart wizards. Most have perished and only 20 remains.

-And about what's going on now? D'you know anything?

-No, except the fact that Dumbledore seems quite preoccupied with your case Potter. He cares much than you could ever guess.

-Why is he preoccupied? Asked Harry.

-It seems it has something to do with your condition. But you should ask him yourself. »

Why would Dumbledore be preoccupied by my case? Thought Harry.

Leila put her ear pods into her ears and passed her right hand through her short hair.

« -Anyway. Said Harry. Nice meeting you Steinberg. G'night.

-Night Potter. Pleasure was mine. »

Harry climbed to the boys dormitory and gave a look to Leila who was deeply enjoying her music. When he finally was in the room he found Ron arguing with Seamus. It obviously had to do with Harry because he had just passed the door that Seamus pointed his hand at him nervously.

Harry ignored the move and sat on his bed, preparing himself to sleep.

« -Hey Potter, you could've care about what I'm sayin. You're concerned. Said Seamus willing to fight.

-He doesn't even care about you Seamus. Said Ron pointing at Harry who was busy taking off his socks. See?

-Yeah well. I assume you are with him. Said Seamus.

-Yeah I am, bugger off Finnegan before I want to punch you. Declared Ron fiercely. You all right mate? He asked to Harry who was now ready to sleep.

-Yes. You?

-Seamus doesn't know what he's saying.

-He knows Ron, but it doesn't matter. You should try to have some sleep. »

Harry turned in his bed to face the wall and tried to sleep. Tomorrow it will be the first Quidditch trial of the year. And Harry had been made captain. He secretly wished that he would see Steinberg again during the trials but never believed she would come because he'd never saw her on the pitch before.

The next morning he got up earlier than every one else except for Hermione and some other non-stopping workers as most of the Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs. He sat in front of her and smiled.

« -Slept well? He asked willing to be friendly again. »

Hermione was surprised indeed, and smiled back to Harry.

« -Er, yes, and you? She said happy to see him trying to smile again.

-Not that good, I'm quite preoccupied but it doesn't really matter. »

The truth was that he was confused about what Steinberg said to him yesterday. That was why he woke up that early, he wished to ask her about what she knew.

He began to eat some toasts and drank his cup of tea burning his own throat. Then, when almost everyone had came in the great hall he noticed that Leila was at the exact opposite of him on the Gryffindor table. He decided to wait, to talk to her alone.

« -Harry you okay mate? Are you even listening to me? Asked Ron.

-Yeah of course. Lied Harry turning back to his friends. Would you just excuse me I got to go. He said and walked towards Leila who was wearing Quidditch robes.

-You idiot, you bored him ! Whispered Hermione to Ron.

-It's all your fault, how could you talk about OWLs before a Quidditch trial ! Ron almost yelled.

-Calm down you two, it's not about you at all. Declared Harry to them. »

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for one minute and it almost seemed they were about to kiss.

Harry followed Leila who was surrounded by two Ravenclaws and a Slitherin. She soon noticed his presence and asked the Ravenclaws to leave, but not the Slitherin.

« -Harry. Here's my little brother, Alexander. Said Leila her eyes looking at her brother then at Harry.

-Hi Potter. Said the young boy, with the same hair as Leila, but with two cold grey eyes.

-Hello. Answered Harry shaking his hand with the Slitherin boy.

-Well Potter I don't really know if I can trust you but my sister says I can. And I trust her. Declared the boy who was almost twenty inches smaller than both of the Gryffindors.

-Thanks Alexander. Said Harry disappointed by the things the boy just said.

-Call me Alex or Steinberg, but no Alexander, OK Potter?

-Okay. Answered Harry.

-Al, go you'll miss your Potion classes. Declared Leila a hand on the shoulder of her brother. »

The small boy get away and Harry looked at him quite disturbed, he just made friend with a Slitherin who was not treating him like Malfoy.

Then he stared at Leila who was wearing the usual uniform but it fitted her like no one. She had a little silvery chain around her neck, which carried a pendent, coin shaped on which a scorpion and a lion fought.

« -He's a bit straight in his way of thinking. Sorry.

-Don't be. It's just… Weird the way he talks for a first year.

-He's in his second year. Declared Leila. »

Harry did not answered and Leila sighted.

« -You wanted to tell me something Potter? Said the girl looking at the sky fortunately blue for the trials.

-Oh ah yeah. About what you said yesterday, how could Dumbledore be worried about my condition? I mean why « condition ». »

Leila gasped, she was not expecting Harry to notice the use of this special word.

« -Em, let's say that you… Ask him. He is the only one to be able to tell you. »

Harry felt anger growing in his chest but sighted slowly to relax. He decided to change the topic in order not to punch anyone in the face.

« -And so you're playing Quidditch? Said Harry.

-Yeah. But I don't like playing in order to win. Declared Leila who began to walk towards the pitch.

-Why so? Said the boy following the lioness-looking girl.

-I'm a very bad looser. Last time I lost a match I broke the arm of my brother. Said Leila like if it was totally normal.

-So why did you decided to play this year? Asked Harry willing of an explanation.

-Wood is gone, and you're the new captain. I think that is quite enough. »

Harry did not really understand why it was « quite enough » but didn't asked anything. When they finally both arrived on the pitch, there was an exceptional amount of people.

Ginny went to see Harry and smiled to him.

« -There's forty seven people here. But I think there is a lot of first years. She said. »

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

« -Everyone who is under fourteen please leave the pitch. He yelled. »

A group of ten little Gryffindors left the pitch almost moaning. Then he noticed that there was people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house.

« -These are the GRYFFINDOR trials you idiots, yelled Ginny.

- Well said sister. Said Fred and George together. »

Harry almost cried of laughter and he finally decided to make a simple test to see who was able to fly correctly on a broomstick. And he was right to ask this, because most of the twenty remaining persons fall over like if they never flew before.

They were finally twelve. But there was only seven places. In fact there was only six places because Harry already took one himself.

« -We don't need any seeker then. Declared Ginny. »

There was Ron, Leila, Ginny, Fred and George, Angelina a boy called Cormac McLaggen who never stopped saying he was a friend of the minister himself, the two Crivey brothers Dennis and Colin, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Harry.

Ron and McLaggen prepared for the keeper place. Leila, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Angelina for the Chaser places. Fred, George and the Crivey brothers for the Beater places.

He decided to test the chasers first.

« -Well, Ginny, Leila, Dean, Angelina, Seamus. On the pitch.

-Why am I called last. Said Seamus.

-We don't care. Declared Leila with a look who meant « stop bothering me or you'll die »

- Fred, can you play with Ginny and Leila please? Said Harry.

-Yep.

-So you three will be together, and Angelina, Seamus and Dean you'll be against them. The first team to score five times wins. No keeper. Said Harry. »

The six players rose in the air. Leila had a certain ease on her Nimbus 2001. Ginny made some kind of aerial ballet to the great pleasure of the first years who stayed in the tiers and applauded.

« -Ready. Declared Harry the Quaffle in his hand. Go ! »

Without waiting he threw the Quaffle up in the air and Leila caught it so fast Seamus and Dean even haven't noticed.

Angelina began to follow her as fast as she can but Leila hurtled towards the ground and passed to Ginny. The two girls were playing with a rather disturbing ease, Ginny scored then the Quaffle was given to the opposite team.

This trial got really spectacular, and Harry decided to keep Angelina, Ginny and Leila.

« -Well done everyone. Now the beaters. Declared Harry. »

He placed a training target which was doing circles over the pitch. Fred and George made it easily even if the Crivey brothers done something rather interesting.

« -Keepers. McLaggen you'll go first. »

Ginny and Leila had been named to give the shoots. McLaggen saved the goals for the four first shots, but at the last one he got on the total opposite as if he had been Confunded. McLaggen sworn and yelled against everyone who crossed his path. He said that he has been cursed.

Harry looked at Hermione who sat next to the Keeper's ring, and he couldn't but noticed that she blushed.

« -Ron. Your turn. Said Harry.

-Wish me good luck. He answered, his skin going paler by the minutes.

-You'll do it Ron. Said his sister shaking him. »

Harry thought that he was going to vomit, but he didn't.

Ron was cheered up by most of the Gryffindors, especially his siblings. And he stopped all the shots, even the last one given by Leila who was really nasty.

McLaggen argued but soon was leaded to the exit of the pitch by Fred and George their bats in hands.

« -Shut up McLaggen, or I promise you'll meet my bat in the next two seconds. Declared George. »


End file.
